


Commando

by supercalicreative



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Tweek Tweak, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalicreative/pseuds/supercalicreative
Summary: All of Tweek’s underwear gets taken by the underpants gnomes leaving Tweek with no choice but to go to class commando. However, a problem arises as he tries to keep his state a secret from his crush Craig Tucker.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Commando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Tweek’s underwear gets taken by the underpants gnomes leaving Tweek with no choice but to go to class commando. However, a problem arises as he tries to keep his state a secret from his crush Craig Tucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!
> 
> So this fic was originally supposed to be a one-shot but it sorta ended up turning into a two-parter. 
> 
> It will still be just a short sexy story just 2 chapters long. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy !!! 
> 
> ~Cali 
> 
> If you get a chance please follow my Tumblr!: supercalicreative

**Commando**

**~Part 1~** ****

**_"GH-The Gnomes Stole It I Swear !!"_ **

Tweek rubs his foggy eyes awaking to his morning alarm that played sweet violin tones which grew increasingly loud the longer he stayed in bed. The gradual awakening was nice, almost serene compared to the old alarm which he used to subject himself to. Tweek had been camping out most of the night watching and waiting for the underpants gnomes. He wanted to catch them in the act and prove to everyone that he was not crazy. That they were real. However, so far, he’s had no such luck. Every time they’ve come his hands have been too shaky to take a good shot. That’s why he had rigged a pulley system that would take a picture automatically if he pulled on the string. Tweek was planning to pull it in case he heard any type of noise. Tweek frowns when he realizes he never got a chance to pull the string last night and had fallen asleep before getting a chance to catch the gnomes in the act. 

Tweek slips himself out of his green bed sheets feeling paranoid and defeated. He wondered if his plot drove the underpants Gnomes away or if they had just waited till Tweek fell asleep to strike. The blond makes his way over to his dresser opening it to find that all of his underwear were completely gone. The boy exclaims in shock knowing he had just stocked up on underwear the night before putting 5 pairs in. The greedy gnomes must have gotten mad at Tweek for his plots and taken them all. Tweek's mind races and he wonders what else he can do, he can’t ask his mom for more pairs because she’s not going to believe Tweek, and he can’t run over to the store to pick up more since he doesn’t have enough time.

“Gah-what do I do?!”

The boy starts pacing back and forth tugging at his blond locks as he racks up ideas on how to procure underwear. A ring from his cellphone knocks him out of his thoughts. He looks for the caller ID and flushes once he sees it’s Craig. The picture on the front of the screen was his favorite, a steady selfie Craig had taken with Tweek at a festival. They both had goofy hats on which Clyde made them wear and they were standing in front of a large ferris wheel. It was one of the rare pictures in Tweek's possession which actually had Craig’s smile in it. Tweek got lost in the picture's eyes before a second ring pulls him out of his daze. He clicks the answer button on his phone and puts Craig on speaker.

“H-hey uhm Craig wh-hats up?”

Tweek’s heart was thumping in his chest, he used to be able to act casual around his friend but after he started spending more and more time together Tweek quickly realized he had a real crush on the boy. He started having strange dreams and urges as well as a strange desperation to see Craig any chance that he got.

So, currently, Tweek was struggling to keep his composure over the phone as Craig's deep nasal voice rang through it.

“I just wanted to make sure you were up and ready for school. I know you haven’t been sleeping very well”

Tweek bends down pulling his jeans out of a drawer, trying to keep his mind active as he talks to Craig so it doesn’t wander.

“W-well I’M UP so don’t worry haha not that I thought you were worried I just mean hahaha….man you’re h-IT’S hot in my room today!!”

Craig chuckles on the other end of the line and Tweek’s heart flutters in his chest. He goes to his closet and pulls out one of his many green long-sleeved button-up shirts.

“Just make sure you don’t miss the bus again okay?”

Tweek takes his phone as he walks to the bathroom and even though Craig can’t see him he nods in response to his statement.

“O-okay Craig …I’ll see you at school”

Tweek puts the phone down on the bathroom counter beginning to strip his pj’s off, he looks in the mirror noticing his pale freckled cheeks have become completely red.

“See you then Tweekers.”

Tweek hangs up the phone and shivers sitting down on the edge of the bathroom counter. He buries his face in his hands and lets out a love-struck squeak before recomposing himself. As he pulls his PJ bottoms off Tweek feels an uncomfortable chill on his skin. Desperate for warmth he turns the nob of the shower causing the warm water to turn on. He then hops in the shower smiling as the scalding drops rejuvenate his cool skin.

“I can get through one day of school in commando….I’ll be fine…”

* * *

Tweek thought he would be fine, but he could not have been more wrong. The tight jeans which the boy happened to pick for that day continued to rub against his skin causing butterflies of friction to spread across his body. He also was born very well endowed having a relatively long member, so it often moved and rubbed against the fabric of his jeans now that it was not being held back by the fabric of his briefs. Every step teased his body and his involuntary twitches covered up the arousal on his cheeks. The worst part of it all was he was walking right next to his crush making his way to the bus stop. His crush which always caused his heart to flutter and his mind to wander. A wandering mind was the last thing Tweek needed right now.

“Hey are you listening? Earth to Tweek?”

Tweek looks up at Craig who had been telling Tweek all about this new space exploration on Mars that NASA had been conducting. After the two had gotten a little older Craig started to become obsessed with space and astrology, since Tweek, Clyde and Token were the only people who knew about this secret passion Craig often ranted about it to them. Tweek didn’t mind though, it gave him an excuse to look into Craig's sweet blue eyes. Apparently while Craig had been talking Tweek had just faded out of the conversation staring into the snow. This was mostly due to his distracting cock which was twitching between his legs, causing him to put all of his might into quelling his arousal. 

Tweek shakes his head to assure Craig that he was in fact listening and looks up at the beautiful raven-haired boy giving him a warm smile.

“Oh-uhm no I’m listening, sorry Craig I just have a lot on my mind today.”

Craig gives Tweek a concerned look, once they approach the bus stop he leans on the stop sign putting all of his weight into his left arm. 

“You know you can tell me anything right?”

Tweek blushes at the notion and nods gripping the hot coffee thermos which his mom had prepared for him before he left the house. The warm beverage gave Tweek's hands that extra warmth they needed in the bitter cold of Colorado. 

“R-right”

The bus pulls up and Tweek exhales in relief as he did not want to tell Craig what was on his mind. Craig didn’t believe in the underwear gnomes anyways. The only ones who do are Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny who had all actually seen the gnomes when they had to complete a project together. However, the four boys still deny the existence of the gnomes chalking it up to be some fever dream. They probably don’t want to be called crazy but Tweek didn’t care if people called him crazy he wanted to prove that the gnomes were real!

As the bus doors open Tweek steps on and walks to his usual seat sliding next to the widow. The smell of smoke fills Tweek's nose as the smog of teens' cigarettes swirl in the air. He debates whether or not he should open a window to prevent getting any sort of secondhand smoke from the experience. But Tweek bats away the thought as he realizes that figuring out how to open the bus windows would be too much effort as they obtain a wanky child safety lock which only the bus driver knew how to get through.

Tweek puts his dark green backpack on his lap as Craig sits next to him. Kenny and Butters were sitting in front of Tweek and Craig while Token and Clyde were sitting to the right of them. Clyde was holding some sort of new handheld game and Token was yelling things like

“Go left”

And

“Duck!”

Helping him beat the game. Kenny was watching it leaning into the bus aisle to get a closer look and Butters was just smiling in his seat scrolling through his phone. Craig looks over at the rowdy bunch and leans in to get a closer look.

“Whatcha guys playing?”

Clyde speaks without looking up from the screen gasping as he made the avatar in the game dodge a fire blast.

"I'm playing Super Smash.”

Craig furrows his brow and Tweek peeks over Craig's shoulder to get a closer look at the game. Tweek loved Nintendo and has been playing Nintendo games since he was young. His first system was the DS lite which his parents had bought him for his 7th birthday. After that, he was completely hooked and continued his gaming endeavors until present day. Tweek actually got the switch system the day it came out and owns almost every single switch game that's been created thus far. He makes sure to save up his working wages for every new game release as his parents would never buy it for him nowadays. However, Craig was the only one aware of Tweek's secret gaming interest as he saw his vast collection one day after visiting his house. He promised to keep it a secret from the others as Tweek doesn't really want anyone to expect more from him he feels like it would be too much pressure. So, even though Tweek could help Clyde win the game he keeps his mouth shut watching the gameplay from a distance. 

“But I don’t see anyone else with a switch here?”

Token speaks up for Clyde picking up his iPhone 11, unlocking it to show his wifi settings to Craig.

“I set up a hot spot so he could play online, he’s going after some jerky guy named Sexybods231 who has been fucking us all over for a week. No one has figured out how to beat him and Clyde is really close”

“Kick his ass, Clyde!”

Kenny shouts in a somewhat muffled tone as his puffy orange hood covered his mouth trapping the sound of his voice beneath the layers. Tweek had gotten pretty good at deciphering the noises Kenny made as they had become close friends after spending a few classes together in freshman year.

The bus starts to move which causes Tweeks backpack to shift rubbing against his lap. His sensitive body shivers at the contact and he covers his mouth the muffle the softest moan. Tweek hoped that Craig wouldn’t notice but his sharp ears seemed to pick up on the sound and he turned to look at Tweek.

“Everything okay?”

Tweek looks up at Craig and a look of panic spreads on his face. Luckily Tweek is a good actor so he is able to pass off a lie on the spot.

“YeaH, I’M JUST FEELING A LITTLE SICK!”

He fakes a cough and leans against the window holding his stomach.

“Must be something that I ate.”

Craig’s confusion dissipates and is replaced with worry. He puts a hand on Tweek’s shoulder which makes him jump in his seat.

“Alright, do you need me to take you to the nurse when we get to school?”

Tweek shakes his head profusely and stammers.

“Y-you don’t have to do that, it's not a big deal.”

Craig pulls his hand away and shrugs.

“Whatever you say, Tweekers.”

Craig turns back to Clyde and watches the game leaving Tweek’s heart racing. His face flushes, burning in embarrassment and arousal. Craig was not only _worried_ about him, but he _touched_ him. He can still remember the look on his face, the glimmer in his big round eyes, and the way the light had illuminate his soft smooth lips. He just wanted to slip his hands around Craig's body and cup his cheeks pulling him in for….for….SHIT TWEEK NO STOP IT YOU NEED TO THINK CLEAN THOUGHTS. 

Tweek pressed his hot face against the cool window trying to think of puke or crying babies to kill the raging boner which had popped up between the boy’s legs. But no amount of sadness or disgust could quell the heat that was raging in the boy’s body. His breath became heavy and soon he found himself pressing his hips up every time the bus came to a stop as his backpack would move forward and brush against his throbbing member. He put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying Craig's name and thanked God that Craig had been too preoccupied with Clyde to notice his ecstasy.

“NOOOOO!”

A voice suddenly cries out causing Tweek to jump in his seat. He leaned over Craig's shoulder once more to get a better look and sighed when he noticed the scream had come from Clyde who had just died.

“You were _so_ close!”

Token exclaims as he pats his friend on the back.

“I just hope someone destroys his asshole.”

Clyde mutters under his breath putting his switch away in his backpack holding a defeated demeanor.

“Well, maybe we can try again tonight at my place?”

Craig suggests making Tweek perk up in his seat.

_‘Holy shit is this an excuse to go to Craigs house? CALM DOWN TWEEK.’_

“Yeah, Clyde you can try again tonight-GH- what do you have to lose.”

Tweek adds determined to become apart of the conversation. He wanted to be invited. This was a chance for him to get even closer to Craig. He just had to take it! Clyde looks up at Tweek and smiles wiping the few tears that had escaped from his chestnut eyes.

“O-okay”

The bus comes to a stop causing Tweek’s body to jerk forward one last time.

As people begin to stand Tweek's body freezes as he comes to the crashing realization that he wont have his backpack to cover him anymore. He looks around to see if there was anything he could use to cover up his problem, once he gets a glimpse of Kenny he remembers that he is wearing a winter coat too. So he slips his dark green coat off his shoulders and wraps it around his waist in a panicked manner tieing the sleeves into a tight knot. He then picked up his backpack and slipped his arms through it before standing up. The thick green coat did a good job in covering his throbbing member which had begun to leak pre-cum during the bumpy bus ride. Even though everything was covered Craig gave Tweek a suspicious look and picked up his own bag narrowing his eyes at Tweek.

“Tweek, why did you take off your jacket?”

Tweek bites his bottom lip gnawing at the dry skin as he tries to think of an answer before squeaking out something random.

“i-I GOT HOT haha…because well I’m not feeling well -GH.”

His body begins to twitch involuntarily as his nerves rise and he quickly chugs a long gulp of his coffee to calm himself. Craig shrugs once more and begins to walk off the bus along with Token, Clyde, Butters, and Kenny.

Tweek grips his backpack straps tightly as he walks with the others and exhales in relief not knowing how much longer he can keep lying to Craig. Tweek ponders on ways he can excuse himself from the group as is cock throbbed in his jeans yearning for attention. He gets an idea as he passes the boys restroom on the way to class and begins to walk the other way.

“One sec guys I’m just gonna head to the bathroom before class.”

Craig stops in his tracks and turns his head to look at Tweek.

“I’ll go with you."

Tweek gives Craig a confused look and Craig grabs Tweek’s arm dragging him away from the group and towards the bathroom before he can protest. Before Tweek’s mind even registers what’s happening he finds himself pinned against the wall looking up into Craig's bright blue eyes.

“Alright, Tweek you have been lying to me all morning what’s going on?”

Tweek stammers unable to break away from Craigs longing stare his black hair had started to peek out of his hat draping his face in a picturesque manner.

“I-I-I DON’T know what you’re talking about Craig?”

Tweek feigned innocence the best he could breaking his eyes away from Craig's stare studying the ground beneath his feet.

“Bull shit, what’s going on Tweek?”

Craig moves a little closer pressing his body against Tweek ever so slightly. His leg gently brushes against the fabric of Tweek's coat which makes Tweek shiver and let out the smallest whimper of bliss. As soon as the sound escaped Tweek clasped his hand over his mouth and roamed his brain for an excuse.

Craig’s own face begins to burn as realization clouds his mind and he gently pushes the coat aside which had been covering Tweek up. He blinks in shock when he sees the soft bump between the boys thighs which had already obtained a wet spot due to small spurts of pre-cum which escaped from Tweek's cock during the bus ride to school.

Tweeks heart pounds in panic waiting for an onslaught of disgusting remarks at Tweek’s state of arousal. He pulls the coat back over his body to hide himself grasping at any dignity that he may have left.

“I-i-i…..I’m sorry..”

The boy sits down on the ground and puts his head in his hands as tears being to flood his eyes. He never wanted Craig to know or find out this way. Tweek's body gasped for air as it was crushed by the weight of anxiety. The blond dug his nails into his legs gnawing on his lip to choke back the sobs. 

Suddenly Tweek feels a hand cup his cheek tilting his head up. He felt his anxiety falter as he stared into Craig's blue eyes which did not look at Tweek in disgust. They instead were clouded with an air of desire.

"It's okay."

A shiver runs down Tweek's spine as the black-haired beauty leans forward pressing his lips against Tweeks small round ears. He then softly whispers.

"Tweek, let me help you."

Tweek’s face burns in a mix of arousal and shock. He blinks at Craig wondering if he had heard him correctly.

“W-what?”

Craig puts a hand between Tweeks legs and trails soft kisses up his freckled neck causing the blond’s body to shiver. The weight of Craig’s hand drove him wild and every fiber of his being was begging to thrust up into the boys hand.

“Let me help you Tweek.”

Tweek leans against the bathroom wall and looks up at Craig once more before gently untying the knot which kept his coat hanging on his waist. It flurried down to the floor and was quickly pushed aside by Craig’s foot as he leaned into Tweek and pulled him close. He pressed his knee against Tweek’s sensitive member and Tweek felt his body lurch grinding against Craig's knee on instinct. The blond was falling into the heat of arousal unable to hold himself back. He wanted Craig more than anything in the world and now that he was right in front of him Tweek couldn't refuse. All of the blond's rationale flew out of his mind, he didn't care that they were at school, he didn't care if this wasn't real, he didn't even care if this was some sort of trap the government conspired in order to kidnap him. All he cared about was Craig. 

“C-craig~”

Soon Tweek feels his feet lift off the floor as Craig pulls him into his arms and carries him into the larger handicapped stall in the boys bathroom. He then locks the door and pins Tweek against the wall once more using one hand to hold both of Tweek’s pale wrists while the other began to snake down Tweek’s body. Tweek melts into Craig’s touch as he lifts up Tweeks green button-up shirt and begins to press sweet kisses across his freckled skin trying to catch every inch of it between his lips. Tweek’s body flutters with every soft kiss and half-hard member quickly grows becoming fully erect. It throbs against the damp fabric of Tweek’s jeans aching to be released from the clothing’s tight cage. Craig begins to kiss at Tweek’s left nipple and teases it with his long pink tongue swirling it in circles before clamping his mouth down. Tweek choaks out another moan biting down hard on his chapped lip to muffle it. Craig then moves his hand teasing it over the waistline of Tweek’s jeans undoing the front button with a swift tug before pulling down the silver zipper. Craig’s eyes widened in surprise when Tweek’s long pink cock sprung out of his jeans pressing against Craigs stomach. His shocked look quickly turns into a smirk and he begins to toy with the tip of Tweek’s cock.

“No underwear today Tweek? I didn’t realize you were so kinky~”

Tweek’s face burns in embarrassment and he gasps as Craig begins to toy with the skin just underneath the head of Tweek’s cock gliding his finger up and down the sensitive area.

“I-HA…ha..had no C-CHoiceee. C-craig..fuck~”

Tweek leans into the wall as he sinks into Craig’s touch barely able to focus as words flooded out of his mouth.

“The..underpants gNomes sTole all of them ahh~”

Craig removed his hand and licked his lips his eyes trailed back up to Tweek’s and his smile turned into a soft smirk as he continued to tease the blond.

“Oh really?”

Craig places a finger on Tweeks chest and trails it down his skin as he speaks. He then uses his other hand to tilt Tweek’s head up.

“So, you’ve been walking around like this all morning? How naughty.”

Craig suddenly falls to his knees and wraps his soft smooth lips around the head of Tweek’s cock. Tweek jumps when his cock is suddenly enveloped in a soothing warmth and groans gripping the top of Craig's head.

“I-I’m telling you it was h-hmmmm~”

Before Tweek can finish Craig begins to suck pushing Tweek’s cock all the way down his throat until he reached the base. Tweek groaned and couldn’t help himself from thrusting into Craig’s mouth yearning for release. Craig holds Tweek’s hips keeping him still allowing himself to adjust before he pumps his head thrusting it back and forth around Tweek’s long cock. He had pulled his lips over his teeth so they wouldn’t grind against the boy’s sensitive skin. Tweek’s back arches in bliss and he quickly covers his mouth to muffle a loud moan as his hands are now free from Craig’s grasp.

Tweek felt his body shiver as the sucking continued and he couldn’t help himself from bucking his hips up every time Tweek’s long cock had made it all the way down Craig’s throat. Tweek gripped Craig's blue chullo tightly as pre-cum began to pour out of him and felt a knot of arousal grow inside of him.

Craig suddenly pulls his lips away from Tweek’s cock which was now dripping in pre-cum and saliva causing a sad whimper to escape from Tweek’s lips. His cock felt so cold and desperately craved Craig's mouth.

Craig stood up and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket throwing it to the side once he pulled out a small square package. After staring at the object for a second Tweek realized what it was and became a bushel of blushes.

“C-Craig….”

Craig rips the package open with his teeth and unzips his own jeans allowing his constellation boxers to come into Tweek’s view. He then tugs his jeans off completely tossing them next to his wallet. Tweek’s eyes widen in shock once he gets a view of Craig’s beautiful body. His thighs were tight and spotless holding a perfect tan tint. Tweek always admired how Craig never seemed to have a single blemish on his skin aside from occasional outbreaks of acne. Tweek, on the other hand, felt like he always had some sort of wound or mark on him from falling but he’s always been accident-prone drifting off into space at the wrong moments which would easily allow chaos to ensue. Tweek’s favorite part about Craig’s body was his ass it was round and plush. He has been so tempted to grab it just to know what it feels like and wonders if he will ever get the chance. His eyes drift back down just as Craig pulls out his fully erect cock. Tweek squeaks upon seeing it and politely hides his eyes as he wondered if it was rude to stare at his crush's cock. He burned the glance he got into his brain agreeing to never let himself forget the image.

Craig chuckles and walks over to Tweek pulling his hands away from his face. Craig then pulls the condom out of his mouth and rolls the rubber fabric on making sure it is secure before pulling his hands away.

“It's okay Tweekers you can look.”

Tweek’s mouth hangs open once he gets another glance at Craig's perfect body and his heart pounds in his chest threatening to burst. This time around Tweek studies Craig's cock more carefully admiring how thick and long it was. Tweek felt himself drool as he wondered how it would feel to have Craig's massive length pressed inside of him and starts to fondle his cock as he gets lost in his own erotic thoughts. Craig chuckles and grabs Tweek's hand pulling it away from his cock. 

"So naughty, you're already touching yourself at the sight of me. Just wait a little longer honey~"

Craig pulls Tweek's arm guiding the smaller blond over to the toilet. He turns the boy around and has him kneel on the toilet seat facing away from Craig. He then takes his belt and ties it around Tweek’s mouth creating a makeshift gag. Tweek braces himself with his arms and whimpers against the gag gliding his tongue across the leather. The sound of a cap opening causes Tweek’s body to sit up slightly curious as to what Craig is up to. But his curiosity is quelled once he feels Craig’s lube slicked thick warm finger slip slowly inside of Tweek’s ass gently teasing it open. Tweek groans against the gag arching his back in bliss, he had fingered himself before but Craig’s fingers were much more satisfying as their girth caused Tweek’s hole to open wide. Craig’s fingers toyed around the inside of Tweek’s ass coating it in lube, Tweek’s whole body jumped in bliss as Craig’s finger glided past his g-spot and Craig let out a soft chuckle pressing his finger right on the sensitive spot causing him to gasp and groan throwing his head back desperately.

“CMMCRAIG”~

His voice cried out muffled by the gag which was tied tight around his lips.

Tweek’s body shivered as he felt Craig pull his finger out, Tweek's ass throbbed now coated in lube and his cock ached for release twitching in front of his stomach.

“Tweek…”

Craig whispers in the boy's ear causing the boy to turn his head slightly in order to look Craig in the eyes.

“Yes Craig?~”

Craig gently gnaws on the side of Tweek's left ear giving it small loving nips. 

"Are you ready?"

Tweek nods desperately causing his blond locks to flurry about in front of his face. Craig nods pulling his lips away from Tweek's ear and Tweek braces himself gripping the handlebars which were positioned on either side of the handicapped toilet. 

Craig lines his cock up with Tweek’s hole and gently starts to press in which causes Tweek to groan and tremble in ecstasy. His ass relaxed taking Craig’s cock in eagerly and throbbed around his warm member.

“You’re beautiful.”

Craig thrusts his cock pushing it in deeper, and pauses once he fits himself all the way inside. Tweek shakes barely keeping himself up as his ass burns in painful bliss. Craig pauses once more allowing Tweek to adjust to the mass of his member. Tweek takes deep slow breaths letting his body relax, he nods slowly to let the taller boy know he was ready. Tweek feels a sweet groan escape his lips as Craig begins to move his hips pulling his cock in and out of Tweek's body. Craig then places his hands on top of Tweek’s own interlocking their fingers as he thrusts himself deeper picking up the pace once he obtains momentum. The motion causes Tweek to groan around the makeshift gag. He squeezes Craig’s hand and jerks his hips desperately, matching Craig’s thrusts. A knot of arousal in Tweek’s stomach causes his cock two throb below him aching for relief. Tweek turns his head ever so slightly and gives Craig a pleading stare silently asking him for permission to touch himself.

Tweek's heart races when he sees Craig's head nod in approval and he quickly pulls his right hand away from the handicap bar wrapping it around his aching cock. Tweek lets out a sweet cry as Craig presses his cock deep into Tweek. His thrusts had become more powerful than before and caused Tweek's whole body to tremble. He squeezed his own cock and began to stroke it desperately pumping his hand up and down. He matched the rhythm of Craig’s thrusts with every stroke and felt a spark of arousal flood his veins as his body grew closer to climax. Tweek’s whole body goes numb once Craig finally finds his sweet spot. Loud screams and groans escape his lips once Craig starts to slam his cock into the newfound spot. 

“HA…HA yess..Craig yes oh _PLEASE_ ~”

Tweek begs incoherently bucking his hips up faster. Craig obliges, picking up the pace. He continues to press his cock into the sensitive spot repeatedly sending sparks of pleasure down Tweek’s body with every thrust.

Tweek’s breaths have turned into heavy pants and his whole body was hot and sweaty. He could feel his arms tremble as he grew closer and closer to climax. He squeezed Craig’s left hand to warn him while using his other to continue to pump.

“I-I-I'M c-Close Craig...CRAIG!”

Craig begins to thrust harder slamming his body against Tweek causing a slapping sound to ring clear as his thighs smack against Tweek’s body. A final thrust send’s Tweek over the edge and hot white cum begins to pour out of his cock splattering his thighs and staining his jeans which were still hanging half off of Tweek’s body. Tweek continues to jerk into his hand as he rides out his climax and shivers when he hears Craig groan above him. Craig’s cum quickly fills the condom which was wrapped around his cock. Keeping Tweek from feeling the slick heat of his load. Craig continues to pump himself into Tweek’s ass but slows down once his cock goes flaccid. Tweek pants and pulls his hand off of his own cock staring at the cum that coated his fingers. Craig pulls out of Tweek’s ass and Tweek grabs a few sheets of toilet paper beginning to clean himself. He then watches as Craig pulls his condom off and tosses it into the trashcan next to the toilet. Tweek sits down infront of the stall door panting, he slowly starts to come back to his senses and looks at Craig with wide eyes. Craig looks back at Tweek, his aroused daze soon turns into a shocked and panicked expression. He looks at himself then back at Tweek.

“I….”

The bell rings before Craig has a chance to finish speaking and he quickly pulls up his pants and grabs his bag slinging it over both shoulders.

“I'LL SEE YOU AFTER CLASS”

He busts open the stall door before Tweek has time to say anything and speeds down the hall leaving Tweek behind.

Tweek’s mind races a mile a minute and he leans his head against his knees as he goes over today's events in his mind.

_‘What just happened?'_

**~End of Part 1~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo Craig is running away from his gay feelings hehe
> 
> I left you guys on quite the cliffhanger but don't worry I've already started chapter two!


End file.
